Aquarium/Transcript
Anthony: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Anthony. Murray: I'm Murray. Greg: I'm Greg. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: I've got my guitar. Murray: I've got my guitar. Greg: I've got my guitar. Jeff: I've got my guitar. (He's sleeping after holding his purple Maton guitar) Greg: Oh, no. Let's wake him up. (with others) 1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff: Let's rock on... (with others while wiggling their fingers) Network Wiggles! (Shot transition to the Song:Balla Balla Bambina a scene where the Italian dancers are dancing to the song about little girl) Wiggles: (singing) Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar Greg: (singing) Sette stelle alla mattina Balla pure con tua cugina Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla e non ti fermar Wiggles: (singing) Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar Greg: (singing) L'atro giomo mi sono svegliato E ti ho chiesto cosa puoi far L'atro giomo mi sono svegliato Tu mi hai detto andiamo ballar Wiggles: (singing) Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the aquarium) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Well, our first story today is a little bit fishy. Dorothy the Dinosaur is at the aquarium to investigate. Let's cross now to Dorothy. Dorothy? (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about our aquarium) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg, and hello, everybody. Yes, we're at the aquarium. There's a lot to see, so come with us while we take a look. There are a lot of sea creatures in the aquarium. Boy #1: We saw ginormous turtle and we saw some white sharks. Dorothy: What did you think of the sharks? Boy #1: Um... bit scary. Dorothy: And there were other creatures swimming with the sharks. Boy #1: We saw one octopus and some... ..fish and sharks and stingrays. Dorothy: I wonder why an octopus has so many tentacles. (Dolphin giggles) (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background then it translates to Anthony & the kids are painting their beautiful pictures) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Hello, everyone. Welcome to Anthony's Workshop. It's creating day today, I tell you what. Beautiful pictures, paintings going on! And today, you really do need an apron if you're painting. Lily has started the ball rolling, shall we say, with a beautiful, beautiful painting with all different colors, Lily, and all in a long row. Tell us about it, Lily, your wonderful painting. Lily: It's sort of like a rainbow. Anthony: Yeah, very much like a rainbow, with the blue... And what colors this one here? It's sort of a combination. Lily: Browny-red. Anthony: A browny-red. With a green, and then we have a type of yellow and a lovely... another red sort of color. What color would you think you could put on next? (laughs) Aha! A beautiful choice. Everybody, have a look at that. A lovely brown. Over here we have Jaden. And, Jaden, you're working beautifully here. Jaden has used all the space on the picture to create a beautiful montage of colors, I guess you'd call it. Lovely browns and swirls. That's beautiful. And over here. Sophie has done a beautiful... a beautiful tree picture scene. And over here, we... Sophie: Yeah. I haven't done the other wing yet. Anthony: Another wing coming. A wing coming, the tree... And what's this in here, Sophie? Sophie: It's a hole. Anthony: It's a hole in the tree. Sophie: Yeah. Where an owl could live. Anthony: Where an owl could live. Brilliant work! And Sam, of course, is painting away as well. And, Sam, what have you been doing? Sam: Grass, and then there's a tree, and then it's hollow in there. Anthony: A hollow in there? And what might live in the hollow? Sam: An owl. Anthony: An owl too. Fantastic. We've got owls, tree, beautiful swirls, rainbows. It's all happening at Anthony's Workshop, everybody. Beautiful paintings going... I might make one myself in a second! We'll see you again sometime. Bye-bye! (Shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Jeff's eyes are blind) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Girl: Is it bright outside? Do you find it hard to keep your eyes open because of the sun? Too much glare in your eyes? Wear a pair of sunglasses. Jeff: (imitating to Elvis Presley wearing his sunglasses) Thank you. Thank you very much. Uh-huh. Girl: Available in a variety of styles. (Shot transition to Jeff and Murray) (Shot transition to the Song:The Dancing Flowers) Anthony: A long, long, time ago, in a valley below, there were 4 little flowers living under a big old tree. The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat) Anthony: It was the middle of the afternoon, and a really big cloud came along. It was raining. Actually it was pouring. And the little flowers got a little bit scared. The big old tree said "Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you, just sing a song and you'll be right, mate, the storm will pass." The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat) Anthony: So remember this everyone, whenever a storm is around, just remember those 4 little flowers, and how they sang a song and the storm passed. The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat 6 times) (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Jeff sleeping in his bed while the song clip of Where's Jeff? plays in the background. Then, it translates to Murray & Anthony are gonna play a game when Jeff falls asleep watching TV) Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg: (offscreen) And here's your host, Murray Wiggle! (More Coming Soon) Murray: Thanks for playing "Where's Jeff?". We'll see you next time. Bye bye! Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? (Shot transition to the Song:Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm (Captain Feathersword: Oh my goodness me!) Greg: (singing) With roosters and ducks singing this song All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Greg: (singing) Well, now every day when he talks, this is what he says Captain Feathersword: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Greg: (singing) Well, is he a rooster or a pirate? Captain Feathersword: Well, I just don't know Ahoy there, ahoy there, ahoy cock-a-doodley-there! Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo (After the song then shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: That's all we've got for you today here at Network Wiggles. But until next time, 'bye. (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a blue background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002